


Monologue for Moonlight

by Missy



Series: Weredog!Lenny [1]
Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Transformation, Gen, Public Nudity, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Laverne runs into a suspiciously familiar dog in a park after a bad date.
Series: Weredog!Lenny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703989
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Monologue for Moonlight

The playground behind Deerpark Elementary hadn't seen a groundskeeper in about ten years. It was a perfect place to hide when you wanted to suck your thumb, even if you were seventeen years too old to be doing so.

Laverne plopped down on a rust-spattered swing, ridding herself of excess energy with the quick pump-force of her legs. She tried her best to be as blank as a sheet of paper, avoiding the sharp knife of a memory that was her latest failure.

Something rustled a nearby patch of tall grass, sending her heart into her throat. Skidding to a stop, she watched the grass part and two blue eyes peer out at her.

"Don't come any closer..." she grabbed her purse. "I've got a...a...hairbrush." She held up her paddle-back tortoiseshell kit. It felt heavy in her hand - maybe just heavy enough to do damage if she concentrated...

The grass fully parted, the eyes came fully into the moonlight...and a fuzzy snout.

Laverne's stomach muscles unclenched as she realized her assailant was just a little puppydog. The rest of the animal's body emerged onto the grass and padded merrily toward her, and she corrected herself - the color of wheat, mister doggie was long, with big paws and sharp - a white German Sheppard.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, who strode over to her with his tongue hanging out. "Nice doggy?" she asked rhetorically.

He smiled at her, sitting down a few inches from the pointed toes of her heels. His head slightly cocked, it seemed as if he was able to understand. 

"I don't got anything in my purse - I left the doggie bag back at the Greasy Griddle," she snorted. "I should left a knuckle sandwich, too!" she looked down at the dog, who had tilted his head to watch her. "What'm I doing? You're a puppy! You don't understand people talk!"

The dog barked, walked forward a step and nudged her knee with his nose, as if to urge her to continue. 

"I guess that shows how desperate I am for someone to listen. Someone who's not Shirl - she's been my best friend since I was six. Now, I love that girl, but if I told her what I done she'd start telling me to be more careful, that I treat my body like Coney Island or something. You know Coney Island, with the rides and stuff.."

The dog barked, its blue eyes reflecting...understanding? Desperation was pretty scary. 

"Anyway, I've been dating this guy Tony - he's a big muckety-muck over at the Brewery where I work - the big tall building that makes beer? He's one of the guy who works in hops, "Laverne explained. "He asked me out on Friday to go out for a movie and a big steak dinner. I shoulda guessed that when a guy offers me steak he's trying to get something offa me..."

The dog growled and she shrunk back a little on her seat. "Are you rabid?" she asked. The dog's mouth was unflecked with foam, it's eyes lacking the madness she assumed went with the disease. At her words its hackles lowered and he reached out with his tongue to lap at her fingers. 

"So Tony took me to this place called the Greasy Griddle. Let's just say he didn't get me a steak - and he tried to put his hand up my skirt before dinner came. So I punched him in the eye and got right up! And as I'm leaving he yells at me that he thought all of the girls in capping were easy. He said 'aren't all poor girls easy'?"

The dog growled and she patted his head. "Easy there. I ain't even really mad at him anymore. When I went home, I had a fight with Shirl. I tell her this guy thinks we're all easy and she says, 'why didn't you stay away from him? Don't you know Tony's married?' He don't even wear a ring!"

Her hand was being licked; Laverne wiped them against the dog's coarsely-furred head. Funny, the texture of it was almost greasy... 

"It was a dumb fight. She said I shouldn't have worn something so short. What's wrong with this dress? It ain't like you can see my panties...hee! cut it out!" The licking was nearly getting bothersome. "You're nicer than most guys I know," she said. The dog had closed his eyes in a display of ecstasy as she rubbed his head. "That's the one thing I can't figure out, Mister Doggie. Why do I always pick out losers?" She petted the dog one more time and then sat back in the seat. "I guess nice guys don't just drop out of trees or show up when the moon's full."

It was then that the sky clouded over, the moon's light obscured behind its frosty weight. When she looked down the head on her lap was no longer shaggy, but the eyes were startlingly the same. Otherwise, the person leaning against her was nude, familiar and masculine.

Filled with fear and confusion, she cried out "LENNY".

He looked up at her, embarrassed but as real as the ground beneath them. "I can explain," he said...


End file.
